


Softening Dan Up

by Chironex



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Smut, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chironex/pseuds/Chironex
Summary: Dan* (The Imposter) is trying to make up for his misdeeds in the past. But first, he needs Dan to soften up.
Relationships: Dan Mandel/The Imposter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Trying to make amends

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever. Please, feel free to criticize. This work will be very fluff. Also, English is not my first language, so please do correct me if you spot any mistakes.

Dan woke up feeling tired, as usual. His body felt rigid from his countless mischievous acts, but he grew used to it, toughening up to the sensation. Rolling out of bed, he headed to the bathroom for his mourning routine, which was really just brushing his teeth and washing his face with water. It was almost midday, but he really wouldn’t mind sleeping some more. After he felt ready enough, he cared for Mr. Mumbles and headed out the door, where he would greet Chris waiting in his car.

\- “Hey Dan, Good morning!” Chris said energetically.

\- “Shut uuup, please...” Dan wasn’t ready for small talk after just waking up. Or at any time of the day, really.

\- “C’mon buddy, get in and I’ll take you for lunch.” Dan noted Chris’ attempt to cheer him up. He did knew why, but decided not to point it out.

\- “I’m not hungry so early, but k.” He said entering the car.

Dan* had invited Dan, as well as Chris and Elise, to go out at night, as an “apology” for his misdeeds. Dan was having none of it, but as Chris insisted he should be polite, Dan was compelled to.

* * *

_Later that day_

* * *

\- “If he does menage to kill me, I’ll come back and kill YOU.” Dan protested one last time before leaving the car.

\- “Don’t be like that, Dan. C’mon, he should be waiting for us.” Chris himself was just a bit worried about the invitation, but decided not to feed Dan’s paranoid thoughts.

It was a bar Dan and Chris had never been before, but it seemed actually nice. As they entered, live music was playing at a small stage set up at the rightmost wall. Dan* waved from the other side of the bar, calling the trio over.

\- “Hey there guys, glad you could come.” Dan* greeted politely. “Hello there, Dan” He tried not to smirk so much as he greeted Dan directly.

Dan was ready to give him a piece of his mind, but Chris stared at him intensely, begging for a normal greeting.

\- “What’s UP, Dan*.” He almost hissed.

The night went surprisingly well, Dan noticed. The live music was, in fact, very pleasant, and the bar itself had a smooth atmosphere. Dan tried to drink as little as possible to stay aware of anything Dan* might try to come up with, but eventually gave in to a few beers. Dan noticed how Dan*, who as sitting on his side, took every opportunity to put his hand over his shoulder. He thought about moving sometimes, but eventually forgot about it, as it would bother Chris anyway.

At the end of the night, Dan* offered to take Dan home himself, and Chris thought it was a good opportunity for them to talk a bit by themselves. Before Dan could protest, Chris and Elise had gone off, leaving Dan no choice but to accept Dan’s* ride.

Dan* had a few drinks too, but was perfectly lucid the whole time. Dan, who was a bit dozed off by the alcohol, felt vulnerable by his astute attitude. Once they got to Dan’s apartment, Dan* not only helped him get in (against Dan’s protests), but also entered _with him_.

\- “I told ya I’m not drunk! And why are you getting in like you live here?” Dan wanted to shoo him away, but Dan* had really done nothing wrong until now.

\- “Come on Dan, I can’t leave you like this” Dan* said as if his help was absolutely necessary. “I’ve noticed you’re very tense, too. You can relax around me, you know...”

“ _Not a chance_ ” Dan thought.

Eventually, he ended up being helped all the way to his bed, where and let his body fall over, stomach first. He almost jumped out of bed when Dan* sat right next to him.

\- “Hey buddy, it’s alright” Dan* raised his hands to his head, showing he meant no harm.

\- “What are you still doing here? You can leave already.” Dan stated while still laying down, too tired to really fight back.

\- “I’ve said you’re very tense, Dan. I’m just going to help you relax a bit.”

Dan* kneed on the edge of the bed, placing his hand over Dan’s back.

\- “Relax. Your body is so rigid it’s almost like stone, man.”

Dan finally realized Dan* was trying to give him a massage, or at least pretending to. Would Dan* try to kill him now, while they were alone? He should’ve know better... But his line of thought eventually subsided, as Dan’s* hands and fingers pressed his back in a, in fact, very pleasant way. It seems, for now, it would be safe to give in and, for once, actually try to relax.

Dan inhaled deeply and exhaled even deeper, showing he accepted the massage.

\- “That’s right, buddy. Just relax. You’re so tense all the time, it could give your back some problems, you know.” Dan* said as he tried to soften up Dan’s tough muscles. “Take of your shirt, it’ll be better.”

Dan didn’t want to trust him too much right away, but so far it felt pretty good, so he did as asked and removed his shirt.

\- “Don’t try anything funny.” Dan warned him.

\- “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dan* didn’t hide the smirk this time.

The smaller man’s trust was rewarded with the best, if not only, massage he had ever received. “ _Do massages always feel this good? Uuuuhg!_ ” He had to hide a moan from time to time, when Dan* reached a really good area. He wanted to hide how nice he was feeling, but it seems Dan* already knew it all too well.

\- “Feels good, right?” Dan* said a bit too close to his ear. “See? You can trust me buddy.”

Dan didn’t want to interrupt the massage, so he said nothing back. Again, his good behavior was rewarded with the wonderful feeling of Dan’s* hands pressing hard against his back, pushing all the right spots.

“ _Has he impersonated a massagist before? This bastard..._ ” Dan cared less and less about Dan’s* intentions, eventually relaxing so much he drifted to sleep...


	2. Revealing intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan* have Dan under his control.

Dan woke up and immediately noticed something different: he was not feeling like total shit. His body did felt a bit sore, but not how he was used to. The pain he felt while stretching was actually good, like he should’ve done that a long time ago. More than that, there were also visual changes: his apartment was... cleaner, to some extent. Maybe _nicer_ was a better word, since he could clearly see the filth at some places. What really had changed was the organization of things, like how dishes and dirty clothes were at the sink and at the basket, instead of scattered all over the place. The more radical change was that the trash was actually in the trash can (and what couldn't fit was in trash bags).

\- “This... oh” Dan remembered Dan* had been there last night, so that must have been his doing. – “He better not think I own him anything.”

“ _More importantly, why did he do it?_ ” Dan was still cautious of him. He couldn’t feel any down sides to his massaged muscles, so maybe Dan* messed up something at his apartment? He tried to find any kind of receptor or hidden device, and made sure to inspect all of his teeth for some eletronic gadget, but found nothing. Mr. Mumbles was inspecting him carefully, curious of him searching all over the place.

\- “Did you saw him doing anything, Mr. Mumbles?”

The cat tilted it’s head innocently, not sure of what Dan wanted.

\- “Guess not...” Dan decided to give up for now.

He was unsure how to feel about Dan*. He certanly had second intentions, but wasn’t sure what they were. If he wanted Dan dead, he would already have done that after effortlessly breaking his guard. “ _Idiot_ ”, he cursed himself for his weak will. “ _Maybe he want’s to lure me into thinking he’s harmless, then strike while I’m most vunerable?_ ”

While wondering about tactics and counter-tactics, his cellphone ringed at his pocket. He took it out to see someone named “Dan <3” had sent him a message. He hadn’t added this phone number, of course, but knew exactly who it was. Dan* must have added his own number last night, among the other things he did.

Opening up the message, it read: “Hello there Dan. Slept well, I hope? It seems you had a good time last night. If you feel like it, I’d like you to come over to my house tonigh, just to have dinner and hang out. You don’t really need to reply, I’ll pick you up at 7 anyway. See ya!”

“ _Oh great. So he invited himself to take me to his own house?”_ Now Dan was sure he must be plotting something. Yesterday was already strange enough for one day, and now he wanted to meet Dan alone at his own place. Certainly Dan would be much more vulnerable in that place... but at the same time, he was the kind of guy who likes to take risks. If Dan* tried to do him dirty, Dan would final be able to beat the hell outta him, guilty free.

\- “Alright then, I hope you cook something good for me.” Dan started to plot ways to beat him in his own game.

* * *

_Later that day_

* * *

“Good” would be an grave understatement. Dan* had cooked one of the best meals Dan had ever eaten. Steak grilled to perfection, with potatoes and even the veggies where good. All lactose free, of course. If that was an atempt to poison him, Dan stopped caring a long time ago. Right now, he was literally moaning low while eating.

\- “I’m so glad you like it. Eat all you want, I made it all for you.” Dan* had already finished his plate, and was now observing Dan with his hands under his chin, as if he was infatuated.

\- “Uhum...” Dan didn’t bother to respond, his mouth still full of food. He knew Dan* had impersonated a chef before, so the quality of the meal wasn’t strange. What bothered him was the way Dan* looked at him all the time. Sure, it was his personality to try to charm everyone into lowering their guard, but at this point he was basically flirting blatantly.

After cleaning the table, Dan* joined the smaller man on the sofa, who was now surfing through channels. He seated right next to him, unpretentiously.

\- “Excuse-me? Ever heard of personal space?” Dan noticed again how he took every chance to get close to him.

\- “It’s not like there is much space here, right? And I sure don’t mind being right next to you” Dan* was smiling widely.

It was true, through. His house was very neat and clean, but quite small. There was only one couch to the TV. Dan knew he was giving him too much liberty, but decided to let it slip one more time.

After watching some cliche horror for some time, Dan was quite relaxed. The blue eyed man sure knew how to lead a conversation, and being right next to him, with his low voice right next to his ear, made Dan heart beat quite fast for a normal chat talk.

\- “So, buddy” Dan* placed his hand over Dan’s shoulder “Think you can be more relaxed around me now?”

\- “Uuh... I...” For once, Dan was at a loss of words. He didn’t want to say Dan* had menaged lower his walls so quickly, and he sure didn’t want to admit his chest was feeling awfully hot right now.

Dan’s* hand was now drifting to his head, gently petting the back of the black, messy hair. He massaged it softly, like trasmiting a warm feeling Dan had never felt before.

At that moment, Dan finally realized he had starved for physical affection his whole life. Letting go of his final bits of pride, he let himself be pet like an affectionate dog, relaxing even futher into the couch.

Dan* noticed his redemption and smirked. He placed his other hand onto Dan’s chest and belly, massaging it as if he was petting a cute cat.

\- “That’s right cutie, just surrender yourself. I’ll make you feel really good.”

Dan’s whole body felt like on fire. Just being pet like that made him feel so good and happy. Dan’s* low voice speking low into his ear had put him in into a trance, and he wanted it to last.

After petting him for a good 5 minutes, Dan* decided it was time to advance with his approach. The hand he had on Dan’s head guided it next to his face and, with all the tenderness he could transmit, placed a kiss on his cheek.

Dan looked at him surprised, with eyes wide open but not fully out of his trance. Dan* was smirking at him, and placed another kiss a bit closer to his mouth, analysing his reaction. Dan had turned tomato-red now, and buried his face into the taller’s man chest to hide his redness, while also hugging him.

\- “He he... It’s alright pretty. You are really cute like this.” He kissed his forehead this time, then placed his hand under Dan’s chin. Bringing it up, Dan’s puppy green eyes were dazed by all the emotions in his body.

Dan* finally kissed him. A soft, quick kiss at first, which then immediately turned into a full kiss. He had awaited long enough for this, and decided it was due time to be a bit more agressive. Dan* didn’t gave the chance for the smaller man to regain composture: he mercilessly invaded his mouth and explored it with his toungue. After what seemed forever, he finally let go so that Dan could breath, forming a string of saliva between their mouths.

\- “Ah, totally worth the wait!” Dan* looked and the little man in his arms, all messed up and puffing heavily. “You’re not gonna escape from me now, Dan. You’re mine.” He proclaimed, going for another kiss.

This time he wasn’t such in a hurry, and made sure Dan* enjoyed it as well. His hands were rentlessly all over Dan’s body, pushing him hard on the hips, then grabbing his butt with no shame. Dan was quivering to the touch, but too blessed out of the kiss to really care. If anything, Dan wanted him to grab on harder.

It was only when Dan’s* hand reached his crotch that Dan really shudded.

\- “Aah! Hmm...” Dan wasn’t sure he wanted things to go so far so quickly, and was scared of what Dan* would do to him now that he was tottaly under his control, but Dan* reassured him:

\- “Sorry cutie, you make me want to go fast. You’re just too adorable, ya know?” He removed his hand from the area and brought it to his cheek. “It’s ok, we still have a lot of time. Let’s just cuddle for tonight, ok?”

\- “Uhm” Was all that Dan could respond, relieved from seeing how he was being patient and carefull.

Dan* laid closely to Dan’s ear: - “But don’t expect me to wait for too long, alright?” While grabbing his butt hard.

“ _Oh my gaaahd...”_ , Dan didn’t want to wait for too long, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaan I suck at this. I really don't know how to make it not seem like everything is going too fast. If you still can enjoy it, it'll be worth it.


	3. Next steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan* wants to show how much he likes Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thirsty, but this chapter is just some obligatory world building.

Dan woke up to another unknown sensation: he has feeling really nice. Under very clean sheets, warmed up and cozy, it was like he could stay like this forever. His mind didn't really wanted to think about anything besides this wonderful sensation, but he eventually noticed something that made his chest quite hot: an arm enveloped his body, as if hugging a big pillow. He already knew who it belonged to, of course. Turning his head slowly, he saw Dan's* face was very close to his, and he was cuddling him from behind. Dan was sleepy and wanted to stay in bed, and it wasn't bad at all to be held like this, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty the other man was. Though he would never have admitted, he already knew Dan* was really handsome. But seeing him like this, so close and calm, sleeping soundly and cuddling him, made Dan want to kiss him right now. But he didn't wanted to wake him up; just admiring the sight was enough for now. Turning around and facing him directly now, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

_About one hour later_

* * *

Dan woke up a second time, still feeling as good as before, but lacking the sensation of being held on someone's arms. He looked around; Dan* was not in the room at all. Sitting on the bed, Dan brought his hand to the forehead and tried to think logically about all that happened on the last 24 hours: so, Dan* had charmed him into his house, made him dinner, softened him up and... - Dan covered his face with both hands now, red in embarrassment - ...and kissed ...and cuddled with him ...and he loved every second of it.

Dan certainly could not have foreseen this, not in a million years. What the fuck was Dan* on about? Did he really liked him? Was that a joke? Dan couldn't concentrate for long, as his mind kept drifting off to the memory of Dan* grabbing him, pulling him close, kissing him with force. Dan was once again red as a tomato, but his self mortification stopped once he smelled the aroma in the air. " _Food. Good food. Something smells really good_ ". He stood up intending to open the door, but immediately noticed a more urgent matter: He was using only his briefs. Becoming slightly red yet again, he searched for his clothes on the room. They were folded and nicely placed on top of a desk. Dan dressed up quickly and, properly this time, headed out of the room.

The house was small, so it wasn't hard to find where the aroma came from, and it was obvious too. The kitchen was really cute, also small but all nicely cleaned and organized. Dan* was cooking something on the stove, which Dan supposed was breakfast. Saying nothing, he sat down to the table.

\- "Oh? Hello, there sleepyhead. Sleept well?" Dan* gave him a wink, then focused back on the stove.

\- "Uuuh.. yes..." Dan wasn't totally sure how to respond. Should he be rude and act like a jerk, as always? But Dan* had been really nice to him... Even if he was a jerk to everyone, Dan was seriously considering making an exception.

In the end, he decided it would be wise to stay quiet and let Dan* do his thing. Even after just waking up, the smell made him a bit hungry.

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of cooking, Dan* placed a plate in front of Dan and served his cooking: scrambled eggs with cheese, some fancy bread Dan had never eaten before, and mushrooms Dan had never _seen_ before.

\- "Hope you like it." Dan* said as he served himself now.

Dan somehow knew he would like it very much, and his expectations did not betrayed him: no doubt one of the best breakfasts he had eaten, one element of the dish complementing the other perfectly. That was even better than the waffles he ate at a restaurant once, when he was feeling fancy.

Dan* looked at Dan infatuated as he ate, and this time it was hard for Dan to ignore. He tried his best to hide it, but his face inevitably became a bit red.

\- "You're sooo cute like this..." Dan* tried to start some conversation.

\- "Shut up." Dan shily responded, not wanting to look any more embarassed than he already was.

He started to eat even faster, wanting to get up and wash his face.

Once finished, he stood up and headed to the bedroom, as he had seen beforehand the bathroom was adjacent to it.

\- "I bought a toothbrush for you!" Dan* didn't had to shout too loud, as the house was small anyway.

\- "Wha..? Whatever..." Dan wasn't sure he liked so much attention directed to him, but he used the toothbrush anyway.

After finished, he wasn't really sure of what to do. He looked around, but all he could think of was about how the place looked nice and small. " _Should I head home...? But I think he wants me to stay for some time... What do I even want to do, anyway?"_

Dan decided to watch some TV again. The TV had a nice image and he always enjoyed doing nothing while watching something.

Dan*, after cleaning the dishes and using the bathroom, joined Dan on the couch once again. This time, he didn't hesitated before placing his hand over Dan's shoulder and pulling him a bit closer.

_ "Hey there. Whatcha watchin'?"

\- "Uuuh, some car... race... thing..." Dan didn't really cared about the show. He could only think about what Dan* intended to do.

\- "You can stay here all day if you want, alright? And all night too. I don't mind at all."

\- "Ok... sure. But you don't have anything to do today.?" Dan said that but immediately remembered:

\- "It's sunday, Dan. We have the whole day for ourselves"

\- "Sure... sure..."

\- "Is there anything you wanna do?"

There was, but Dan didn't wanted to share his idea right now.

\- "Uuuh, no. Not really. Maybe later..."

\- "No problem cutie, I can wait." Dan* kissed Dan's cheek happily, and began to began to pet his hair the way he knew Dan liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is porn...? O_o


	4. A Night of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Dan* fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING:  
> The past chapters were all cuddles and kisses, but this one is PURE SEX.  
> I repeat: PURE, LUSTFUL AND DIRTY SEX.

Dan spent nearly the entire day doing trivial, everyday things, mostly watching TV. Even though he spent almost every day like that anyways, in this occasion his mind was wandering far from these things. Of course, so much had happened, it would be a surprise not to, even for Dan. He was still grasping the concept: Dan*, the bastard who gave him a bad time in the past, more than once, was now doing his best to gain Dan’s heart. And succeeding flawlessly, at that. Dan had pondered about his intentions many times by now, but unsure about the final goal. It couldn’t be some sort of plan, besides a plan to make Dan fall in love with him. Did Dan* had this in mind the first he met Dan? Probably not. Was Dan just that much irresistible? Most likely.

Whatever it was, whoever, Dan didn’t felt like it was a bad thing at all. Dan* had, in fact, gained the honor of being close to him. He was charming, handsome, cooked incredible meals, knew how to treat him well… It was still a bit weird to feel that way for someone, sure, but Dan felt warm and fuzzy when Dan* was around, and that must mean something.

The night approached soon, and Dan could feel something was coming for him, waiting for the right moment to attack…

Dan* had arrived home from a small grocery trip, and Dan was remembered of how much he liked him, feeling happy seeing he was home.

\- “Hey Dan, I’m back.” Dan* greeted from the door.

\- “Hmmm.” Dan muttered something. Even if he felt that way, that didn’t mean he had to show his emotions.

But Dan* didn’t mind. After all, he had a lot of time to soften him up even more.

He approached Dan from behind the sofa:

\- “Say Dan, how about you go take a bath and wait for me in the bed, hmm?” Dan* breathed tenderly in his ear.

Dan’s whole body got goosebumps, both from the request and from the proximity of his voice.

Red faced and hot, Dan found himself doing exactly as he was told.

* * *

_A few minutes lates_

* * *

After cleaning himself thoroughly and cooling his head down, Dan got heated up again after laying down on the bed, wearing no shirt. Dan* would come at any moment now, and Dan’s both mind and heart were fast like a bat out of hell.

What would he do? Would he be gentle? How far would he go? Dan felt embarrassed for acting like a virgin teenager, but he couldn’t help it.

Dan* opened the door, startling Dan out of his thoughts.

\- “Hey cutie, kept you waiting huh?” He winked at him.

Dan was at a loss of words, not sure what to say while being so much nervous.

To Dan’s delight, after closing the door, Dan* removed his shirt in a very sexy way, then joined him in bed.

\- “Come here.” That was all Dan* had to say for them to cuddle and kiss tenderly.

It felt really nice, and Dan wouldn’t mind doing that all night, but he knew Dan* wasn’t going to stop here this time.

\- “Dan.” Dan’s* voice was very gentle and soft, visibly more so than usual. He placed his hand on his lover’s cheek, bringing him eye to eye. “I know you are pretty nervous right now, but you can relax, alright? I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want. Just trust me.”

Dan should’ve imagined how obviously nervous he looked, but that was just too much. He could feel his face burning hotter than ever before. Burying his face in Dan’s* chest, he tried to thank him for his patience:

\- “I – it’s ok, I – I’m just a bit… Just do whatever you want, alright? I trust you.” It came out a bit lower than we would’ve liked, but he said it.

\- “Thanks babe.” He kissed his forehead and brought his face up again, this time for a full kiss.

Slowly, as if they had all the time in the world, Dan* explored his mouth with passion. Dan’s shyness was gradually being replaced with a burning feeling, an eagerness for something. Something Dan knew exactly what it was.

As their hands explored each other’s body, Dan* was now wandering around Dan’s crotch, making Dan moan loudly every time he placed pressure in the area.

At last, Dan* parted their lips and pulled his own pants down. Dan felt like he should do the same, and he sure did, despite being embarrassed for how absurdly hard he was.

Dan* got on top of his partner, positioning himself with his face close to the crotch area. Looking at him from below, he gave Dan a reassuring look, proceeding to place both hands on top of his underwear. Dan was having just too much, and laid down his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes, trusting him as he said he would.

The large bulge was enticing, pulsating with every heartbeat, not to mention the spot of precum next to the head. Without further ado, Dan* brought down the last piece of clothing Dan had, revealing a beautiful and fat penis, with a pinky and juicy head.

Dan* licked his lips at the sight, ready to give his lover the best blowjob he ever had. He licked the whole length of it, from base to head, having a taste of the tool. Dan was grabbing tightly on the sheets, trying not to shake so much to the contact. Judging from his reaction, Dan* decided it would be best to go nice and slow, keeping him on the edge if necessary. He wouldn’t want the fun to end so soon.

Placing half the length inside his mouth, he used his tongue to circle around the head, while also sucking the penis itself. Dan was moaning lowly, enjoying very much the slow pace. From sucking, to licking, to stroking with his hands, he wasn’t in a hurry to work with that dick. From time to time, he would go down on his balls, licking and sucking them with different intensities.

After at least 20 minutes of a torturously slow blowjob, Dan’s cock was now a complete mess. Sloppy and soaked with a mixture of saliva and precum, Dan was out of his mind, ready to burst a huge load. Dan* had a lot of fun so far, but was going to torture him a bit longer.

\- “Ahh, please… aah…” Dan was moaning frantically, begging for release.

\- “Relax, babe, we have aaaall night long…” Dan* teased him.

Every suction was now unbearable. The wet, sexy sound of his tongue working it’s all around the shaft made Dan crazy. And yet, Dan* seemed like he wasn’t in a hurry at all. Whenever he felt like Dan might go over the edge, he shifted his attention to his balls, which were swollen and sloppy by now, like the rest of his cock.

\- “Ahh… pleash… I’m begging you, I need to cum…” Dan was crying sweetly for him, whenever he could manage to stop moaning.

Dan* was, at last, satisfied by now. With one last build up, he swallowed the whole manhood up his mouth, sucking it with vigor and fast.

Dan wasn’t expecting to cum on his mouth, but at this point he could hardly care. The violent and fast blowjob made him go well over the edge, exploding inside Dan’s* mouth. He used both hands to push Dan’s head deeper into his shaft, while his eyes rolled back. It seemed there was no end to his orgasm. Even swallowing as much as he could, cum overflowed from Dan’s* mouth, dirtying his face as well as the bedsheets.

After what felt like a whole minute, Dan finally calmed down, puffing heavily and blessed out of his orgasm. Dan* was happy and proud to mess him up like that. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Dan* was refreshed and ready for the next round.

\- “That was nice, huh?” Dan* laid down next to Dan, giving lots of kisses on his face, neck and chest. “Wanna try me next?”

Dan didn’t think he could do something as great as what he had experienced, but he was willing to try his best.

Without saying anything, Dan positioned them in the same position as before, but with reversed roles. Dan’s amateur and horny face was really cute from this position, and Dan* couldn’t possibly get any harder at this point.

Dan was looking really close at the bulge in front of him. The black fabric of the underwear was stretched to its limit, making a very visible cylinder shape from the base up to almost the edge of his leg. Dan could tell it was big, bigger than himself. The thought of putting that thing inside mouth made his belly feel hot… His head was dizzy and his mouth was salivating. But before undressing completely, he licked the tool with the underwear still on, feeling the warmth and hardness of it. After making it wet, he finally used both his hands to pull the fabric down, making the dick violently sing up.

\- “Be careful there, I’m really hard right now.” Dan* was trying to keep his cool, but he could tell he was going to like it.

Outside the underwear, if anything, it looked even _bigger_. Maybe not as thick as his own cock, but that monster certainly was, at least, 23 cm. Part of Dan was burning with jealousy: how could he be so handsome and have a penis THAT big? The other part of him, however, was burning with a sexy, entirely lustful desire of swallowing that dick with all his might. To worship it, lick it, drink all the juice it can give. Dan was dumbstruck with how much he wanted to suck that huge manhood, and a small incentive was all he needed:

\- “Suck it.”

Without waiting a second, he licked it from the balls all the way to the top, where he swallowed its length as deep as he could. The taste was as good as he had imagined. He would lick the head, then the body, to the balls and back to the head, with eagerness and lust. He would use his hands on the base to cover what his mouth couldn’t swallow yet, but was more than happy to try to cover for his inexperience.

Dan* was petting his head gently:

\- “Slow down there babe, it’s ok if you can’t swallow it all.” Dan* tried to reassure Dan.

Dan, however, wasn’t even listening at this point, hypnotized by the feeling of that powerful manhood inside his mouth, intoxicated by its overwhelming taste. It was quickly becoming wet and sloppy, and Dan face was all messed up from the job. From this point of view, Dan* wished he could take a picture of how determined and lustful Dan looked worshiping his whole tool. The monster cock looked really good next to his cute face, as he tried to swallow it time after time.

After a good amount of time, Dan was happy Dan* could last so long without cumming, because he felt like he could go all night sucking that dick. But Dan* wasn’t made of steel, and eventually he started to feel a bit too good.

To Dan’s insatisfaction, Dan* pulled his head from his cock, with an audible *pluck* when the lips parted from the swollen and red head.

\- “Ah, whaat…?” Dan tried to regain some air and composure, but was visibly unhappy for being separated from his sucking toy.

\- “Was having a lot of fun, huh? But don’t worry, there are still other things we can try.” Dan* was trying his best until now to go nice and slow, but felt like it would be ok to advance a few steps.

Making Dan lay down with his legs over Dan’s* shoulders, Dan* went for his asshole directly, visibly eager to try something. He licked the pinky hole, who was blinking in anticipation. It seemed there wouldn’t be necessary too much foreplay before he could bury his cock deep inside that ass. Dan was feeling hot and horny, shamelessly guiding Dan’s* head into his opening as his other hand stroked his leaking cock.

Dan’s* tongue was behaved at first, licking the entrance with circular and slow moves. But soon after, it went deep into the hole, penetrating deep and exploring as much it he could.

Dan* was doing it more for the formal order rather than the necessity. Judging he was ready enough, Dan* grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured some over the entrance. Dan was making a greedy, lustful face, making Dan* want to bury his cock right now in his ass. But loosening it up was too important to be skipped. Inserting one finger, it went as smooth as he expected. Dan was not satisfied at all. The second finger had a bit more resistance, but Dan took it up like the big boy he is. The third finger was a bit painful at first, but Dan tried his best to adapt to the sensation. He wanted to get fucked out of his mind by that huge cock, but he also wanted _Dan*_ to be the one to do it.

His determination did not passed unnoticed by Dan*. After playing with three fingers long enough, Dan* removed them from the loose hole and placed his cock head right next to the entrance. Giving one more kiss on his lover, he purred warmly on his ear:

\- “Tell me if it hurts, alright?”

“ _You fucking… just fuck me already._ ” Dan was sure his partner was charming him even unintentionally, but he thanked him with another kiss.

Parting lips and back to his ass, Dan’s* cock looked dangerously good next to the entrance. His dick was still wet from the earlier action, red and ready for fucking the thigh hole. Placing a generous amount of lube on both his cock and the hole, he started to slowly push the head in.

As he pressed on, he carefully watched Dan’s reaction for any discomfort. Dan, on the other hand, was trying his best to hide any pain he was feeling. He wanted Dan* to fuck him as he wished, not to be careful and slow. He _deserved_ to, after all. But Dan* wasn’t going to put anything before Dan’s wellbeing. Slowly, but surely, his cock made its way inside the needy hole, stretching it quite wide. With some fight, at last, it made all the way down to the balls, and was now resting for some adaptation.

\- “You ok?” Dan* could feel the warmth and tightness surrounding his penis, begging for some much-needed movement.

\- “Y – yeah, don’t worry… Just… fuck me already…” Dan was really full right now; he could feel the cock deep inside his belly. His whole body was like on fire, and his asshole had an itch that needed badly to be scratched.

Dan* started slowly, pulling his length almost to the head, then calmly putting it back in. With rhythmic movements, he made sure Dan was adapting to the feeling of being fucked by such a big cock. Dan, grabbing the sheets for some comfort, was slowly noticing a change in the feelings of his ass, as Dan* accelerated the pace. The annoying pain was being replaced with an enticing, dirty feeling of lust. Every time Dan* shoved his dick back inside, that fire grew bigger and bigger, as if it asked to be set ablaze. With eyes dizzy, Dan was moaning quite a lot by now, but all he could concentrate on was the feeling of being fucked incessantly.

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._ By now, the pain had faded totally, giving space to the burning sensation of the cock penetrating him faster and faster.

 _Slap, Slap, Slap._ With non-stop thrusts, Dan* was too horny now to go any slower. With every passing second, his cock penetrated deeper. Harder. Faster.

The rhythm would soon become almost too fast too keep up. The dirty noises of fucking were aloud in the room, wet and hard.

 _SlapSlapSlap._ As fast as he could, Dan* was pulling his cock and shoving it back inside with great force, making Dan’s butt red from the action. His dick felt amazing inside Dan, like it was melting and itching and pulsating all at the same time. He would cum soon, no doubt, but nothing in this world could make him go any slower.

Dan was moaning like a slut in the bed. His eyes couldn’t focus on any point, and his tongue moved freely around his open mouth. The powerful thrusts had overtaken him long ago, leaving him stunned and unable to speak anything coherent.

\- “Aah! Ahh- aaah, ple- aaah!”

All his lustful mind could concentrate on was the feeling of that big, powerful and huge cock fucking him senseless.

The build up of the orgasm was obvious for both of them, but it didn’t make it any less strong. Dan* has grabbed Dan’s hips and was using them as a support to fuck him as a toy. Any care he had earlier had faded, as he was now shoving his tool as deep and hard as he possibly could.

Dan didn’t minded at all. His dick was swinging around like crazy, spilling lots of precum wherever it went. He was about to cum.

Without going any slower, Dan’s* final thrusts penetrated deep in that ass, spamming and moaning out loud when the orgasm came. He exploded violently inside him, grinding his teeth unconscientiously. It was like he could orgasm forever as long as his dick was deep inside that hole.

Dan, on his hand, could barely moan anymore. The pure prostate orgasm was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and had overtaken him like an immense wave of pleasure. He would get addicted to this feeling, he was sure of it, but his body told him it was the right thing to do. His cock spammed and came like a Vulcan, pulse after pulse, creating thick strings of his came all over his chest and face.

After long seconds of heavy puffing, they both tried to make sense of reality. Dan* slowly pulled his mid-hard cock out of Dan’s abused hole. His seed had filled Dan up to the brim, and seeing it spilling out of the poor hole, all loose and swollen, almost made him all erect again. But he was way too tired for another round. He had lost composure and used all of his strength to fuck Dan as much as he could. He would need to apologize later for losing control like that.

Dan had barely moved at all since his orgasm. He had no energy left, and wasn’t sure he could feel his legs. All he could feel was that his belly was filled with thick, hot cum from Dan*.

After stabilizing his breathing, Dan* got up and moved to the side of the bed. As tired as they both were, he had to clean them up before some much-needed sleep. He carried Dan on his arms to the bathroom, where he turned on the water at a warm temperature and began to wash away all of those body fluids. Much sweat and an obscene amount of cum, particularly from a loosen red hole, were washed away carefully by him. Dan allowed himself to be handled like a baby, too tired to do it himself. After leaving the shower, he still needed to dry them up and change at least the bed sheets. He didn’t minded sleeping naked at that point, and assumed Dan wouldn’t either.

Exhausted, he placed the half-asleep Dan on one side of the bed and laid himself on the other, giving his lover one last kiss before sleeping.

\- “Good night babe.”

Dan had his eyes closed already, and could only return a shy smile before drifting off to sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also happens to be the longest chapter I've posted so far, so there are more chances for english errors. Please, do not hesitate to correct me in the comments.


	5. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's life changes a bit... for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter btw :)

* * *

Dan was dreaming about his apartment. The old dirty room appeared in yellow tones, like an old sepia filter. Mr. Mumbles wasn’t there, only silence could be found at that place.

It was calming, but at the same time… worrisome. It made him anxious, bothered, out of place. His vision felt weirdly unsatisfactory, as if his eyes weren’t showing him what he wanted to see. As if they were still closed…

Dan opened his eyes firmly this time. The light through the window was white and soft, not unpleasant at all. He could tell he was awake now, but was surprised by the sensations going through his head: calmness, tranquility, peace.

He moved his head to inspect the room, as if trying to find something wrong, but all he could see was a perfectly normal bedroom. A _comfortable_ bedroom, in fact.

There weren’t any birds singing, which he hated anyway. Instead, he could hear a faint, slow breathing sound coming from his left. As he looked, Dan saw a man sleeping peacefully right by his side: a man that looked much like him, except more handsome. He was fast asleep, with a small smile on his lips, as if having a good dream. Innocent and cute, but also damn seductive.

Dan’s mind became aligned at last, and he finally understood where, when, how and who. The man on his side was Dan*, and he was at his house, just waking up, after a very long night of…

Dan was ready to say some insults, but remembered:

_“Oh, right… I don’t hate him.”_

It was a new concept on his life, but he was taking it well. Dan looked one more time at Dan*, tempted to place a kiss on his cheek. So beautiful and serene…

_“Well, I guess there’s no reason not to.”_

Dan gave him a timid kiss. A bit embarrassed, but mostly happy. To his surprise, Dan’s* face immediately gained life, opening a wide smile and slowly opening his blue eyes.

\- “Mornin’ babe…” Dan* spoke with a husky, sleepy voice.

Dan became a bit red for being caught in the act, but it was too early for that shit so he acted like nothing happened.

\- “Hum, morning…” Lately, Dan was constantly at a loss of words, even though responses should be his specialty.

Dan* grabbed him by the neck and pulled Dan closer, forcing him to cuddle on his chest.

\- “It’s too early right now… Let’s sleep a bit more, ‘kay?” Dan* had already closed his eyes, but his hand was now fondling Dan’s dark hair.

\- “Seriously…” Dan was still somnolent, so sleeping some more seemed quite inviting. Besides… it did feel really good being cuddly like that.

As he drifted off to sleep, Dan couldn’t remember what he was dreaming about… The warm feeling on his chest, whoever, told him everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know: this shit fucking sucks.  
> I'm so sorry for disappointing anyone who thought this fanfic actually was any good, but if you've read until here, I'm afraid to inform you: you've been bamboozled.  
> I don't know how to progress this story further, so I need to end it here and now. At least to honor that one guy who bookmarked this fic...  
> My original goal was to make a slow burn, very cute and fluffly story... But my current writing skills only allowed me to create a half-baked plot where Dan magically becomes attracted to Dan*, with only one chapter of the worse smut you've ever read.  
> But hey, this is my first fic! Hopefully I'll laught at it one day, when I'm better at the job. Maybe even rewrite it someday! (not really).
> 
> Seriously now: thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and also hope I'll make one even better in the future!
> 
> PS.: Chris took care of Mr. Mumbles while Dan was out.


End file.
